Jessiebelle's new love obsession
by Senshi of the Moon
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Jessiebelle? Here's the answer! ((Jessiebelle x Yas Gym leader. One-shot))


Alrighty. This is part of a challenge where I make fanfics featuring pairings other people haven't Thought about. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
prePokemon is not mine. It belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and all those other companies. So....PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, SCARY CORPORATE GUYS! ^_^;  
  
/pre  
  
It had been nearly six months since Jessiebelle had last seen her beloved fiancee, James. For all that time, she hoped that he would come to his senses and return to where he "truly" belonged. He hadn't.  
  
The girl decided that it was time to take some action.  
  
"Mister and Misses Morgan, I will go and search for our Dear James all over Kanto. I swear to not return until he is back in my arms." Jessibelle announced dramatically to her beloved's parents.  
  
"We trust that you will bring our dysfunctional son back to us." Mrs. Morgan replied.  
  
"Please do so, Jessiebelle. It would really benefit us...I mean, him...." Mr. Morgan said.  
  
She then borrowed the Morgans' helicopter to fly all over the Kanto region. The Southern belle was determined to find the love of her life.  
  
The Journey took her to Celadon to Saffron to Fuchsia and everywhere in between. She harassed Erika when she said she had seen James long ago. Erika's friends had to chase her out of the gym. Sabrina used her psychic powers to drive the obsessed girl out. Koga practically needed to pry her off his floor.  
  
Snap crossed paths with her which was not at all pleasant. The Eevee brothers ran away in terror when she cracked her whip at them.  
  
For two months she searched high and low, near and far. There was no sign of her darling anywhere. What she didn't know was that at this time James was chasing after Ash and friends in the Orange Archipelago.  
  
Now she had arrived in a new place called Dark City.  
  
"Oh, Dear James...I need to find you....I....I need to make you...into a proper gentleman....." Jessiebelle collapsed on the ground. Tears flowed down her cheek.  
  
Later, she awoke inside a dimly lit room. "....Where am I?" Her eyes focused on a blurry figure in front of her.  
  
"You're inside my gym." A man spoke.  
  
She looked up and took a better look at him. He had an orange scarf around his neck, a black shirt underneath his green overalls with a yellow 'Y' on it.  
  
"Oh my...." She felt her cheeks flush.  
  
"Hey, lady. Are you okay or not? I have to go pick up my paycheck from running this gym." He rubbed his hands together, greed consuming his mind.  
  
Jessiebelle was grateful to this man for saving her life. Infact, she actually found him to be...quite attractive. "You....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll turn you into a gentleman!!!" She then pounced on him.  
  
"AHHH! HEY! GET OFF ME!!" He squirmed from under her.  
  
"What's the commotion, Yas??" A man wearing a blue suit with a 'K' and a red scarf ran into the room.  
  
"Get this crazy lady off me!!" Yas screamed to the co-owner of the gym, Kas.  
  
"Yas! What a charming name!" Her eyes shimmered, now infatuated with this man.  
  
Kas then lifted her off of Yas. "Hey, lady, what is up with you?"  
  
"I am going to marry you, Mister Yas. Then I'll turn you into a proper gentleman." She sang cheerfully.  
  
"Wh-what!?!?!?!?!" Yas then scurried away into a wall. "Ouch...."  
  
"You can't run away from me!" Jessiebelle then peeled him off the wall. "I see I have a lot of work to do with you, my love."  
  
"KAS!!!" Yas screamed.  
  
"Uh....you're on your own...." Kas muttered.  
  
"N-no....NOOOOOO!!!! HELP! HELP!" Yas struggled, trying to free himself from the lunatic.  
  
His followers ran to his aide. They sent out their pokemon to combat the rich girl. A Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Primeape and Machoke then try to attack her. Jessiebelle simply gave them a powerful kick which sent them flying out of the gym! The Yas trainers cowered in fear of the red haired maniac. The Kas trainers didn't bother to help since they were also afraid.  
  
"The power of my love for you has made me so very strong." She said to Yas.  
  
He weeped. "H-help me....."  
  
"James is not even as remotely handsome as you."  
  
"Handsome? Well, ofcourse I am." He smirked...until he realized he was in the hands of a mad woman. ".....WAHHH!! SAVE ME SOMEBODY!!!"  
  
Jessiebelle then found her helicopter out in the field near Dark City.  
  
"We're going to start a new, beautiful life together, my sweet." She whispered to Yas.  
  
He began to cry even more.  
  
So they flew back to James' parents mansion. She had Yas tied and gagged.  
  
"Did you find our son??" Mrs. Morgan asked.  
  
"Unfortunetly, I could not. But I did bring back a surrogate son for you!" She responded happily.  
  
Yas took a look around. "These people are loaded!!" He thought. He always wanted a lot of wealth, even the money made from being a gym leader didn't satisfy him.  
  
Mr. Morgan nodded. "Oh yes! He seems like a much better choice for a son! Let us keep him!"  
  
"You hear that, Yas?? You will stay here and live with us in this mansion!" Jessiebelle proclaimed.  
  
Yas cried again but not out of despair, but of joy.  
  
"This is the best day of our lives!" The Morgans shouted. "We have an heir to our fortune!"  
  
"And I have a husband that I can use to torture...er....love!" Jessiebelle exclaimed.  
  
Yas's gag came off. "AND I'M GONNA BE FILTHY STINKIN' RICH!!!"  
  
"Now, Yas honey, I'm going to take you to the basement and prepare you for life with us!"  
  
"Go on ahead, Darling!"  
  
Jessiebelle then grabbed Yas and took him down to the dungeon. A few minutes later, screams echoed for several hundreds of miles.  
  
Meanwhile in the Orange Islands, Team Rocket had tricked Ash and friends again with their (obvious) disguises.  
  
"I'll never hand Pikachu over to you, Team Rocket!" Ash blurted out.  
  
"Well, twerps...." Jessie began but was then interrupted by the screams.  
  
"Uh, what was that?" James asked.  
  
They all shrugged.  
  
The End 


End file.
